


Oopsie Baby

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine telling Mycroft you’re pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oopsie Baby

You looked in the mirror at your reflection. You had rolled your shirt up to look at your belly which was slightly swollen. Your hands were on the bump. You were late. Very late. You had gone to the store and bought some tests after you had gotten sick to the smell of (favorite food) and that never happened. You had dismissed it once, but when it happened again you had bought a pregnancy test and gotten four of them. You had done all four tests to make sure that the tests would give you a clear answer.

 

You rubbed your belly softly trying to think if it was possible or not and if it was then you were in trouble. You were going to have to tell the one person in the world and you had no idea how he was going to react to such a thing. Granted yes, he had a good job. A very good job at that. But you were a police officer. How was he going to react to you possibly being pregnant? He would most likely demand that you do the desk job until the child was born and you couldn’t even do that.

 

You looked at the watch that was on your wrist and knew that time had passed. You picked up the first test and saw a pink little +. You picked up the next one and saw another pink little +, and it was the same with the third and the fourth. You put them down on the counter and with a shaking hand you reached into your back pocket and pulled out your phone. Your other hand was on your mouth. How were you going to tell him? Were you going to call him or were you going to call him? It was better to call him. But how was he going to come to terms with this? This was something very very very big. A baby was a big deal and it wasn’t planned.

 

You dialed the number and rocked from side to side to try to keep your nerves at a low and it was very hard to do so. You brought the phone to your ear and waited for him to answer. “Mycroft…” You said into the phone. Your free hand was at your side in a tight fist causing the joints of your fingers to go white. “We got a bit of a problem.”

 

“What is it Y/N?” Mycroft questioned you. He sounded quite busy, but this was important.

 

“I’m pregnant.” You told him quickly.You heard  the phone drop and a scramble to pick it back up.

 

“You are certain?”

 

“I took four test Mycroft… I am going to go and see the doctor once I make an appointment.”

 

“This wasn’t planned.”  
  


“I know…”

 

“We will get through this Y/N.”

 

“You won’t leave me.”

 

“No.”

 

You let out a sigh of relief. Well that was a good thing.

 

“Y/N. I have to go.”

 

You smiled a small smile. He was always busy, but at least he made time for you. “I know.”  
  


“I will see you tonight.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” You heard a click of the phone and you brought your phone down to your side. At least Mycroft wouldn’t leave you. At least he was going to stay with you to the end. Which was a wonderful thing. Nothing bad would happen now at least things were coming along better than what you thought they would.

 

 


End file.
